Distance
by Endymion5454
Summary: A story of love and pain. My first fan fiction ReiUsagi
1. Chapter 1

Distance

Part One

A Sailor Moon Fan-fic

Matthew Sadana

It was a normal spring day and Rei was doing her duties as a Shinto shrine maiden, well sweeping anyway. The rest of the scouts were due to arrive in about 20 minutes. _I doubt Usagi will be on time, she never is_ thought Rei _We've been scouts for 3 years and she hasn't changed one bit. I guess that's one of the things I love about her._ She was blushing while thinking this.

As she thought Ami, Makoto, Minako, and the cats were on time but no Usagi.

"Where is Usagi?" Rei asked, Ami, who had blue hair, answered her.

"She has to stay late after school."

"She is such a moron!" Rei said angrily "how can she be the moon princess?"

One of the cats, Luna, who was black approached them and said

"Time changes people Rei, I have faith that she will become more responsible" Rei gave Luna a funny look.

"Usagi? Responsible? Ya right, she'll never change." Rei said

"You have to give her a chance Rei." Said Ami

"A chance? We've been scouts for three years and she hasn't changed. Ok there's been a couple time when she has saved the world but those are during great battles, otherwise she is always the same" responded Rei.

"Rei just give her a chance," said Mako. Artemis then cut in

"Lets get this meeting started we can fill Usagi in after she arrives" he continued "There haven't been any major problems since Chibi-Usa went home. Hopefully it will stay like this for awhile, but you never know so stay on guard."

"Girls," Luna said, "You have to start training, we can't just relax"

"What do you have in mind Luna?" Ami asked

"I don't know, just train" Luna responded. As Luna finished speaking a girl came running up the temple stairs, she had long blond hair that was tied back into two balls on her head.

"So nice of you to join us Usagi" Rei said. Usagi, who was a very clumsy girl, was the future queen of Crystal Tokyo, her boyfriend Mamoru was destined to be king.

Rei looked at Usagi longingly thinking _I have to be mean to her to hide my true feelings. _A few weeks ago Rei realised that she was in love with Usagi, but they could never be together because Usagi loved Mamoru.

As Rei was thinking this Mamoru came running up the steps saying

"A monsters been seen in the city!"

"A monster? But how we defeated the Doom Phantom" said Minako

"Maybe a straggler left behind?" stated Rei

"Girls transform!" shouted Luna

Usagi thrust her hand into the air and shouted 'Moon Cosmic Power' the other girls took out their transformation pens and raised them high into the air. One by one they said

"Mercury Star Power!" yelled Ami

"Mars Star Power!" yelled Rei

"Jupiter Star Power!" yelled Mako

"Venus Star Power!" yelled Mina

Mamoru then took out a rose and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. After transforming the girls left the temple in a run. Close by they found the monster attacking a group of kids. Sailor Moon, Usagi, shouted at the monster, "Hey monster! Leave those kids alone, I'm Sailor Moon, I stand for love and justice, and in the name of the moon I'll punish you!"

The monster turned around and shot spikes out of its arm, barely missing Sailor Moon. Where the spikes hit the ground, the ground burned. Sailor Jupiter ran strait at the monster hand gave it a powerful kick to the head, disorientating it. Mercury looked at the monster and yelled'

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" this caused a mass of water to come out of her hands. The monster dodged Mercury's attack. Rei began to use here attack, Burning Mandela but was cut short when the monster sent one of its spikes at her. As the spike was flying at her time seamed to slow down. She then was pushed out of the way by Moon, this caused Moon to be hit in the leg with the spike. Everyone ran to her while the monster fled.

"USAKO!" Mamoru shouted

Having reached her side Rei, with tears in her eyes, started to yell at Usagi,

"You idiot! Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm a moron?" answered Usagi with a giggle that turned in to a painful moan. During this time everyone had reverted to his or her normal selves, and Mako went off to phone for an ambulance. Shortly after they arrived they began to put Usagi on to a stretcher and then drove off.

"I can only take one other person on my motorcycle" said Mamoru

"I'm going" Rei quickly said

It was a few hours before Usagi was out of surgery to remove the spike. Mamoru went in to see her while the others stayed in the waiting room.

"Did anyone call her parents?" asked Mina

"I'll go do that now" said Ami

Rei, who was furious, ran out of the hospital into a close by ally and changed in to Sailor Mars.

"I'm going to find that monster and I'm going to kill it," she said through clenched teeth. After half an hour of searching Rei heard a scream and ran in that direction. There she found the monster attacking a young woman.

"Hey you!" Rei shouted at the monster "you hurt the person that I love, and in the name of Mars I'll chastise you!" They fought hand-to-hand

for a few minutes when the monster shot a spike at Mars, which she skilfully dodged. She then rolled over to where the spike stuck into the ground this gave her an idea. Taking the spike, which was burning her hands, Mars ran at the monster headlong. She then jumped into mid air and then thrust the spike through the monsters head. It fell over dead. Rei who was covered in blood changed back to normal headed back to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Distance

Chapter 2

Endymion5454

A/N: Thank you to those that reviewed part 1 it gave me lots to think about. I'll try not to be to fast in telling the story and I'll try to make it a bit more believable. I do have to admit the last part where Rei killed the monster was poorly written. This is a short on but I hope you like it.

Tired and sore Rei reached the hospital. Her rage was subsiding and logic was returning to her._ I should go home first before I check in on Usagi _Rei thought _It would be nice to have a bath and a nap first so as I don't worry the others as I walk in._

Deciding this Rei went home.

When she got home she headed to her bedroom to grab a change of clothing before heading to the bathroom to have a shower to wash the caked blood off. Rei filled the bath with hot water then sat down next to it to use the shower hose to clean her self off. Once this was done Rei got into the bath, which was still quite hot, she then had a long soak while thinking about the days events. _I hope Usagi is alright she was hurt pretty badly. _Finishing up in the bath after a long hot soak she dried off and headed to bed to sleep for a few hours.

Rei awoke with a start.

"Only a bad dream" she sighed. Rei got out of bed, got dressed, had some food and headed back to the hospital. When she got there she approached Usagi's room, getting closer she herd two nurses talking around the corner.

"He stayed with her all night" said one nurse.

"That's so sweet, I wish I had a boy friend like that" replied the other.

"Yah me too" said the first.

Hearing this Rei realized that they were talking about Usagi and Mamoru. _I must be kidding myself if I thought that I could stay by Usagi and just be friends_ Rei thought.

_I want her to love me and only me, but she is destined for Mamoru._ Taking a look through a crack in the door to Usagi's room Rei saw Mamoru sitting beside the bed holding Usagi's hand.

"Goodbye" Rei whispered as she left the hospital and Usagi's life.

Arriving at home Rei started to pack her bags for her trip; she did this with tears in her eyes. _It's the only way,_ she thought, _it's just too hard and she was hurt because of me! _Inside the main temple Rei took the money from the offerings box and also took the money from her grandfathers hiding spot. _I'll pay you back grandpa when I get setteled in._ She thought as she left for Tokyo station.

At the Tokyo bus station Rei bought a one-way ticket to Osaka. _Time to start my new life_, Rei thought, _but first I'll need a new name. What about Sakura? Yah I like that, Sakura Ino that will be my new name_.

"The bus headed for Osaka will be leaving in five minutes" said a voice over the P.A system. "I reapeat the bus headed for Osaka will be leaving in five minutes."

"Time to get going Sakura" Rei said to herself.


End file.
